Beyond the Eyes of StarClan
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Short stories and drabbles about our favorite warrior cats. Please read, review, and give me suggestions on other cats to write! Current: Ravenpaw
1. Scourge -The Darkest Hour

**This story will be a collection of short stories and drabbles about various Warrior Cats. Of course, I'll post the name of the book these scenes occurred in, so hopefully there won't be any major spoilers. **

**SPOILERS FOR **_**THE DARKEST HOUR**_

"You used to think I was too small, too weak. But not anymore. I have you under my claws. You wouldn't so much as dig through a dumpster without my permission, and you know well what the consequences of defying me are. Now, I may not be the biggest cat, but I certainly have more power than the precious _StarClan _those forest fools speak of. And if you stick with me and kill those forest _rats, _we will have the whole forest to ourselves."

He leaped off the metal trash can, sending the lid to the ground with a series of deafening _clanks._ He landed gracefully, his icy gaze traveling along the ranks of cats before him. The sharpened dogs' teeth strapped to his paws made little _clicks _as he padded back and forth, studying each cat for any signs of uncertainty.

Then, without warning, he lashed out at a ginger she-cat, his reinforced claws digging deep into her chest. She didn't even have time to blink before crumpling to the ground, her body shuddering violently as the blood pooled on the pavement. He stared down at her, his blue eyes cold, watching her life fade away.

"She doubted me," he meowed calmly, lifting his gaze to the shocked expressions of all the street cats. He lashed his tail, his head held high. "You will all walk into the battle tonight with confidence, or you will suffer her fate. Your choice."

* * *

**I assume it's obvious that that one is Scourge. **

**Oh, the cover image is mine. I drew it on MS paint. So I'm not stealing. ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(:Mizune**


	2. Swiftpaw - A Dangerous Path

_**Thanks to PumpkinFur07 and Guest for reviewing my first story! So this one is a request from PumpkinFur07 about Swiftpaw. And I am currently working on the other requests. Thanks again! Read and review!**_

_**This is written from first person limited POV, meaning no other characters have lines. It's all Swiftpaw's thoughts and words.**_

**SPOILERS FOR **_**A DANGEROUS PATH**_

The scent ends here. Wait, Snakerocks?

Shh, Brightpaw, I know it's dangerous to be here, but don't you want to prove yourself to Bluestar? If we take care of the dogs, we'll become warriors for sure!...No, I don't see anything. There's nothing here….Okay, let's go.

Sniff, sniff. Ick! These dogs really stink, don't they, Brightpaw?...I'm not getting off topic; I'm looking for them, too. Think they'll be over there, in that cave? Well that doesn't mean they wouldn't be stupid enough to try to take shelter there. Okay, okay. Which of us is gonna take a peek?

Wow, I admire you, Brightpaw. You've got guts.

She's not dumb enough to go in, is she? Nah, she's got more sense than that. Wait, what was that? Did it come from inside the cave?

Brightpaw! Look out!

Oh no, no, no…Move mousebrain! Don't just stand there! Brightpaw's in trouble! But…oh gosh….those dogs are a lot, _a lot _bigger than I predicted. She's crying and begging for help now. Oh, Swiftpaw, you fool! Be a tom! Be a tom!

Let her go!

Okay Swiftpaw, remember your training. Unsheathe claws, leap, swipe at muzzle, dodge, and leap again. Oh, StarClan, Brightpaw's fighting like a warrior and still losing – eeeyahh_!_ That hurt! How am I supposed to fight with a wound like this?

No matter. Warriors don't worry about things like that.

Growl. Hiss. Claw their nose. Dodge their jaws.

Brightpaw! Climb a tree! I'll hold them off! Don't worry about me. This is what warriors do, right, protect each other?

Leap, swipe, dodge, bite, land, hiss, leap, scratch, dod – aaayeeee!

No, I'm fine! Get in the tree! Don't look back!

Oh, now where can I go? Where to hide, where to hide…? Oh! There!

Okay, they're too big to reach me down here. The roots should – ack! H-how? No, StarClan. This can't be happening! Keep me safe, please!

Okay, Swiftpaw. They're breaking through the wood. Just swipe, claw, hiss, swipe – yes! Direct hit right to the ey – _eeeek_! No, no, no! Let me go! Swipe, claw, hiss, bite, squirm, yowl.

No! Brightpaw, stay put! They'll kill you! One of us has to become a warrior, right?

Oh, Brightpaw, why are you so mousebrained? Erk…oh….I don't…I don't think my bones should…make that noise. _Eeeeeeeeek!_ Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Mmmphh, ahhh!

This….this hurts! Really bad….Brightpaw….No, you can't be de – _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Aaaauuuughhh...ngh!_ The taste…the taste of blood…_my_ blood.

Oh…oh, StarClan…. Help me….

_**Aaaaand there you have Swiftpaw's death. Told from his eyes. The screams are sorta...weird. It's difficult to spell a scream. XD**_

_**Thanks bunches for reading, and even more if you review!:D**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	3. Tawnypaw - The Darkest Hour

**Since two people pointed out that I should write about Tawnypelt, I wrote hers before the other requests. This is for ****_Guest_**** and ****_sapphire . daydreams._**

**SPOILERS FOR **_**THE DARKEST HOUR**_

My paws glided like feathers over the undergrowth as I carried myself farther and farther from the camp. I couldn't look at any of them right now. Smallear...he was wrong. I am nothing like my father and I never will be. I...I don't even think Tigerstar deserves to be called "father"! He's...he's a monster!

I found a juniper bush, dotted with shiny purple berries. Crouching as low as I could, I crept up under it until I was sure no cat would find me. Maybe my scent would give me away...? No matter; I'm pretty sure they won't think to look me for a while. In fact, I bet none of them even care that I'm missing. Smallear's probably glad to have gotten rid of another burden to the Clan. Because that's all I am, right? A liar, a traitor, a burden...?

I...I don't understand how Bramblepaw can be willing to work extra hard to prove himself. We shouldn't have to; we were born of the Clan, therefore we will be loyal to the Clan. Our loyalties cannot be judged by our heritage. I...don't think I can handle being treated like this...I want to know I can be trusted.

"Hm. Guess I've made my choice, then," I muttered, rising and making my way out from the shelter of the bush. My paws carried me in the direction of the Thunderpath, and I kept my head held high, my eyes proud. I dare any cat to stop me.

The next time my precious brother sees me, I'll be an apprentice of ShadowClan.

**I want to thank ****_sapphire . daydreams _****for the kind reviews. In regards to the one about Scourge, that made me feel excellent knowing you thought that of it. And the one about Swiftpaw, I'm really not good with words of pain like that. It was also the first time I had ever written from that POV. I will be thinking on it, though, and fixing it soon. Thanks for the input!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(:Mizune**


	4. Brightpaw - A Dangerous Path

_**Here's Brightheart/Lostface for pumpkinfur07.**_

_**Spoilers for A DANGEROUS PATH.**_

"Pack, pack. Kill, kill..."

"Pack, pack. Kill, kill..."

"Pack, p-"

_Swiftpaw...? Is that you?_

_No...Swiftpaw doesn't have blue eyes. Wait...Swiftpaw!_

I sat up quickly, pain ripping through my body. Instantly, I regretted the movement, gasping at the way my limbs seemed to burn as though they were on fire.

"Oh! Careful!" The voice was so familiar, a deep meow that I recognized to be my friend, however I couldn't place the name. A cold, wet nose pressed against my cheek, fluffy white fur coming in contact with my body. "Lie down," he murmured.

I obeyed him. Anything to get my weight off my paws. I curled my tail around my body, resting my chin on the floor of the...medicine den, I think.

"Brightpaw..." my friend whispered, rasping a tongue over my ear.

Swiftpaw...where was he? I took a glance around the den. Moss was scattered over the dirt to provide comfortable bedding. It smelled of herbs. But...no Swiftpaw.

My gaze rested on a puddle of water in front of me. And I didn't like what I saw. Clumps of fur had been ripped to reveal flesh; blood crusted around gashes over one of my eyes. My ear was shredded. These scars...they would never go away.

My friend's name came to me in a heartbeat. "Cloudtail...where's Swiftpaw?"

_**Review, please?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	5. Tigerstar - The Darkest Hour

_**This is for ****PumpkinFur07.**** Thanks for reading!**_

_**I actually think it's a bit OOC, so I'm sorry for that. But I just liked this and felt the need to post it.**_

**SPOILERS FOR **_**THE DARKEST HOUR**_

_Humph. This puny little tom thinks that he is tougher than me? Look at him, speaking to that mousebrained kittypet leader of ThunderClan. What was Bluestar thinking, naming Firestar the new deputy? That weak kittypet was not forest born. He cannot be a better or stronger warrior than _I_, the great and powerful Tigerstar!_

_Wait, is that foolish kittypet telling Scourge…._

"This kittypet doesn't know what he's talking about!" I insisted with a snarl, my bristling fur a signal not only of my preparations for war, but also of the first time in my entire life that I'd felt a threat. "We can take the whole forest for ourselves! BloodClan, now is our chance to attack!"

"No cat dares command my Clan!"

A low hiss erupted from behind me, and a small cat with black fur dashed around me faster than lightning. In my brief moment of shock, I had reared up onto my hind legs, exposing my vulnerable underbelly.

_Mousedung, mousedung, mousedung! How could I make such a mousebrained mistake?_

My defending strike seemed to happen in slow motion, my razor sharp claws barely slicing off a few hairs from the precious black coat of that wretched _Scourge._ But pain ripped through my body as fat, blunt dogs' teeth plunged deep into my flesh and tore upward, from the bottom of my belly up to my throat. Gurgling, I collapsed as the small tom landed and watched me.

Scarlet liquid soaked the grass faster than ever, my body spasming as I gasped for air. For a brief instant, I met Firestar's shocked emerald gaze. The foxheart was probably enjoying this.

Then, I was greeted by peace and found myself facing an elderly tom outlined with stars.

"Tigerstar, that was your first life," he stated coldly.

And faster than I could even say 'mouse,' I awoke back in the forest, shuddering and choking on my own blood, agony ripping through me like a lightning bolt.

Then peace.

"Second life."

Vicious pain for more seconds, while cats who once feared me watched in terror. However Scourge stared down at me unsympathetically.

Peace and relief.

It went on. Six more agonizing times before I was plunged into a world of everlasting darkness.

_**Thanks to Pumpkinfur for reviewing! I'm sorry someone used your name! D: And I will get to your requests as soon as possible! I think Feathertail will be a fun one! Thanks for the suggestions! (:**_

_**Review? Thanks guys!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	6. Whitekit - Bluestar's Prophecy

**_Hey, hey! I'm back!_**

**_I can't exactly remember the dialogue for Whitestorm/Whitekit in this, so I apologize that it's off. My main concern was capturing the emotion. This is for Pumpkinfur._**

**_WARNING: SPOILERS FOR _****BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY**

I bounced in excitement when I saw Bluefur make her way into the camp. The moment she saw me, there was a bit of hesitation, but she padded over in my direction. I leaped into the air, my yellow eyes bright with excitement. The blue-gray she-cat sat down in front of me, folding her tail over her paws. Her head was lowered, shoulders drooping. When she spoke, her voice seemed to have lost all it's emotion.

"Whitekit, I need you to stay still for a moment, please."

"Where's Snowfur?" I asked suddenly, tipping my head to one side. I knew that she went out with Bluefur to hunt; maybe she stayed behind to collect their prey or something.

Bluefur winced as though some cat struck her. There was a long pause before she finally parted her jaws to speak. "She won't be coming back," she murmured, her voice cracking.

"Why? Does she not like me anymore?" My ears flattened with the pain, and my heart felt as though it would break into a million pieces. _Momma doesn't like me anymore! I made her mad! She won't be coming back because of me! It's all my fault!_ I dropped to the ground in a crouch._ I'm sorry, Snowfur! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry with me!_

"No, no," Bluefur whispered softly. "She loves you, very much. She just...went to visit StarClan for a while. She'll be watching over you."

"Why didn't she come and say goodbye?" I cocked my head to the side again, confusion lighting my gaze. "Can I go visit her?"

Bluefur squeezed her eyes shut for a few long moments before looking at me again. "No, Whitekit. Snowfur's dead. You won't be able to see her anymore."

I stared at her as she spoke slowly, trying my hardest to process her words. When I finally understood the meaning, I shook my head viciously, muttering, "No, no, no..." _Snowfur wouldn't die! She left me forever! It's because she hates me, isn't it? If she loved me, she would've never left!_

Robinwing padded over to us, her amber eyes full of pity. "I heard...I'm so sorry. I can take care of you, Whitekit," she mewed softly, bending down to press her nose to my cheek.

"No!" I jumped away from her touch, eyes blazing. "I don't want you! I want Snowfur!" I bounded toward the nursery as fast as my little legs would carry me. _Snowfur may as well have just smacked me away and told me I was useless! The only reason she's not here is because she hates me! She didn't want a kit, I'll bet! She missed her life as a warrior! She never wanted to be a mother!_

I curled into a ball in one of the mossy nests in the corner. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I mutter, as quickly as I can. "Come back, Snowfur! I won't get in your way!"

**_That's it. Please review! Tell me what you think; leave me more cats to write about?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	7. Ravenpaw - Into the Wild

_**I tried my hand at an actual 100 word drabble. **_

_**Don't like it at all.**_

_**Requested by: Pumpkinfur07**_

_**SPOILERS FOR INTO THE WILD**_

Paws carried him over the moorland as though he were light as a feather, while the piercing rain left his midnight-black fur to cling to his sleek body. The dark clouds poured their wrath down on the four Clans' homes, but such awful weather couldn't get in his way now.

He had to escape.

Had to be free.

Sure, he had friends in the Clan, but he had enemies, too.

If he were to vanish and be thought dead, the tabby wouldn't see him as a threat, and he would be safe. And perhaps he would finally be happy, too.

_**T'was Ravenpaw.**_

_**Yea…this fic is not my best work. But I'm still continuing it. **_

_**Reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
